


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 多么疯狂、多么美丽的时刻啊。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 12





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：主角赫敏，情况……比较复杂，那什么，总之慎观就是了。我不知道怎么在不剧透的前提下打警告诶。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

赫敏不明白这是怎么回事。

哈利告诉她，社员们告诉哈利，神秘事务司的那场战斗把赫敏和她父母都吓坏了，他们决定不再插手巫师界的事，举家搬迁至澳大利亚像普通麻瓜一样生活。凤凰社没有立场去阻止，所以他们替格兰杰一家办妥了全部手续，赫敏没来得及跟朋友们道别，便离开了国境。开学前哈利和罗恩在站台上等到了最后一刻，赫敏仍未出现，他们只得登上霍格沃茨特快。

赫敏记得这整件事，可是她的记忆跟哈利告诉她的事一样，没有任何真实感。她因为害怕了跟父母一起远离凤凰社，怎么可能呢？她是很害怕，到现在她还记得多洛霍夫的魔咒穿胸而过的感觉（比暑假的记忆真实多了），可是那不足以将她吓跑，她很确定就算在比现在害怕一倍的刚受伤的时候，她也不会因为这个逃走的。

然而这一切都是真的，她的确离开了，就算她的记忆不可信，总不能所有人的记忆都不可信吧？每个人都说在万圣节前没见过她，这跟她八到十月在澳大利亚的记忆相吻合，他们化名威尔金斯一家（为什么化名？），生活在亚姆巴镇，那是一个非常美丽的地方。可是一个真正居住过三个月的地方，会在她脑中产生这样不现实的美好印象吗？她不是应该在回想起它的美丽的同时，想到它交通堵塞、游人太多或者诸如此类的不便之处吗？她脑子里确实有那样的记忆，可是那并没有……带来感觉，当她回忆起亚姆巴镇的一切，感觉就像是她只在旅游手册和朋友口中见识过亚姆巴。

“你受到了惊吓。”罗恩煞有介事地说，“人受到过度惊吓的时候，就会做出许多不理智的决定，事后看起来，你就好像是你自己的旁观者一样。”

听上去很合理，实际上对于心理学方面的东西，赫敏的了解比罗恩还多些，毕竟巫师界根本没有这样一门学科。她查阅了大量有关创伤后遗症的资料，希望能给自身状况找到一个合理的解释，它们中有一些的确可以做到。

但无论如何，她就是觉得……不对。她有三个月的记忆几乎都只是无感情的画面，清晰而冷淡，调取（她就是想用这个词）这些记忆并未在她心中重放当时的感受，只有一种“有什么发生了”的隐约预感。就连回想起她向父母道别、重返霍格沃茨的场景，父母的眼泪都没有给她带来任何感觉，赫敏确信自己就算再被打穿两次，也不可能麻木到这个程度。

她向麦格教授告了假（告假通常会这么容易吗？），连续三个周末离校去圣芒戈做检查，结果显示她的脑子没有被人动过手脚，身体的任何一部分都没有。唯一外来魔法留下的迹象是多洛霍夫的魔咒可能会在将来的一段时间里对她的肺功能造成轻微影响。

“你没事，那不是很好吗？”哈利说。

他脸上有那种小心的表情，就像是他松了口气，但又觉得自己不该松下这口气。但她也不想给他造成太大压力，哈利要操心的事情够多了，他将来不得不面对伏地魔，更别说他刚失去了……差点儿失去了西里斯。

说真的，哈利也差点儿失去她了呀，明明是一样的事，为什么想到哈利差点失去西里斯，她会觉得跟哈利差点失去她完全不是一个层次的事情？不是她自夸，她对自己对哈利的意义还是有把握的，这也是她不会离开哈利和罗恩的一大原因。

赫敏没法对两个朋友解释，她或许宁愿有人对她动过手脚，因为那样一切就有答案了。她并不是尽了力就能安下心得过且过的那种人，追求答案是植根在她灵魂深处的东西。她一天搞不明白有什么被拿走了，就会再寝食难安一天。

“你太执着于真相了，赫敏。”他们到西里斯家做客的时候，男人对她说，“待发现的真相在你生活中总会越来越多的，但它们中肯定没有一个值得你为之毁掉自己的生活。”

“你觉得我是对的吗？”赫敏问，“真相不是看起来那样？”

“怎么说呢，在大脑和灵魂这块儿，我是相信直觉那派的。”西里斯耸耸肩，“既然你的感觉是有问题，那就没必要纠结于到底有没有问题这点了，直接去找答案就好。有说服自己的力气，还不如多吃块蛋糕。”

赫敏感到自己的呼吸舒畅了一点，西里斯没有给出答案，也没有说相信她，但他认可了她。他没有武断地说赫敏胡思乱想（虽然她确实是在胡思乱想），也没有把她当成惊吓过度后的易碎品，只是建议她先过好自己的生活。这正是赫敏最需要的。

“谢谢你，西里斯。”她说。

有一瞬间西里斯的神情异常苦涩，他随即恢复了那个“我-是-阿-兹-卡-班-造-物”的淡漠神色，但赫敏认为自己没看错。

“人活着总得发挥点儿作用嘛。”西里斯说，“可别为了这个谢我。”

“别这么说，你对哈利很重要！”赫敏反驳，“要是你不在了，我都不知道他会变成什么样。”

“哦，我确定那小子会挺过来的，他可没那么脆弱。”西里斯笑了笑，“不过当然啦，能不死总是比较好。”

金斯莱神情严肃地找到她。

“格兰杰小姐，你为什么不告诉我们，你在离开前修改了父母的记忆？”

“什么？！我——”

她的确做了，与父母道别之后，她夜间潜回他们在澳大利亚的房子，修改了父母的记忆，让温德尔和莫妮卡·威尔金斯以为自己从来没有过一个女儿。

“我是——”

为了他们的安全，他们知道太多关于哈利和战争的事情，她不能冒险让他们为了找她回到英国，或者因此露出口风被抓到。听上去很合理。

“我不知道。”她回答。

赫敏希望金斯莱能看到她真正想说的：帮帮我，有什么地方出问题了，那不是我——那是我，但是我不会……至少在那个时候不会……可那样他们就会认为她病了，她现在不能被当成病人，哈利和罗恩需要他。

“实际上，从技术的角度来说，你做得很好。”金斯莱说，“他们完全正常地生活着，作为一对多年无子女的恩爱夫妻，他们正准备领养一两个孩子呢。”

就像后脑勺挨了一锤子，赫敏视线昏黑，她不得不抓住桌子稳住自己。

“如果你需要的话，凤凰社可以恢复——”

“不！”赫敏说，这些话像刀子割过她的心脏，这才正常不是吗？“我是为了他们的安全，现在我马上就要跟哈利一起出去完成邓不利多留下的任务了，这是最好的办法。”

她低声补充：“我本来就要这么做的。”

金斯莱离开时显然仍旧满怀疑虑，但眼下情势逼人，没有多少精力能留给一个小姑娘混乱的脑袋瓜。赫敏设法对他说清原委之后，金斯莱做了几个测试确认她的头脑运作正常，便放过了她。

赫敏梦游一样回到房间，进行一场一年前就该完成的哭泣。

她一边收拾路上可能用到的书，一边思索自己为什么要避开哈利和罗恩。

是因为她刚哭过吗？她这些天老是哭，就好像她才刚清除自己父母的记忆、抹消了自己的家一样，可那会儿她并没有为这个哭过。而且，她完全没有必要躲着他们哭呀，尤其是躲着罗恩哭。天知道，她真的好需要罗恩在她身边。

赫敏又清点了一遍串珠小包里的东西（可是个大工程），都收拾好了，还差最后一摞书、复方汤剂和罗恩的几条内裤——换个时候她会为这个有点尴尬，但现在她的思维基本上就是一张不断打钩的待办事务清单，那罗恩的内裤只是上边的一个空白条目而已。

她正想着问问进展，西里斯便走进了房间，从他拎着的床单卷里掏出一个大瓶子，里边是大半瓶像泥浆的东西。

“到手了。”他把瓶子递给赫敏，“疯眼汉剩下的复方汤剂。”

赫敏接过瓶子，毫无理由地心惊肉跳、两手冒汗，就像在课堂上偷看小说时老师突然走过来了一样。这里没有任何值得向西里斯隐藏的东西，除非算上她敞开的衣柜，然而几件贴身衣物不值得她作出这种反应。

她清点了一遍又一遍了，它不在这儿……它？

“怎么，还在为那件事苦恼吗？”西里斯问。

这问题来得恰到好处，赫敏总算想出了准确地形容，正愁没人可以说呢。

“我觉得那三个月就像是有人穿着我的身体做事一样。”她说，“她表现得很好，和真正的我一模一样，完全符合我自己的逻辑，但我就是没有做过。那不是我。”

“就算在那个时候你也没伤害到自己以外的任何人，否则你就OOC了。”西里斯半开玩笑地说，“既然一年来这种情况都没发生过，也许你可以放点儿心？”

“可我觉得那可能真的是我，一个‘我’在扮演当时的‘我’，这样说是不是很奇怪？”赫敏把复方汤剂塞进小包里，“比如，她消除了我父母的记忆，我这些天想了好久，都觉得那完全就是我会用的方法。如果这个暑假我还和我父母住在一起，跟哈利一块出发前，我肯定也会这么做的，没有更好的办法了。”

“你担心她还会回来控制你？”西里斯神色不明地问。

“这不像是，呃，神秘人把哈利骗到神秘事务司那样的事。有人控制你的身体或者欺骗你的脑子，导致你做了坏事之类的。”赫敏说，“我只是想不明白，因为那个我做得非常理智，深思熟虑，只是……比那时的我要极端一些，就像现在的我。我不明白她怎么会是那样。”

西里斯没有回答，赫敏顺着思路自顾自地说下去。

“我现在是这样，是因为邓不利多死了，我要跟哈利一块去完成他留下的任务。情况很糟，而且我有相当大的把握，嗯，觉得自己会出事——事实如此嘛。”

她有些担心地瞥了西里斯一眼，但男人只是点点头，没有改变主意要阻止他们的意思。这些天西里斯的支持真是帮了他们大忙。

“可是在那个时候，我觉得……不至于。虽然神秘人的归来已经被公开了，但还不算正式开战，我只是回去上学而已。当然我也会担心，可我应该还想不出这样的办法。”

“或许你当时有什么不好的预感？”西里斯提示道，赫敏摇摇头。

“那不仅仅是保护我父母的问题，我用魔法干涉了他们的整个人生，他们绝对不会原谅这样的事情，包括我自己也是。”她深吸一口气压下痛苦，“要不是已经做好一去不回的打算……我不会那样做的。”

西里斯沉默了很久，久到赫敏开始感觉他似乎痛苦得超出了必要限度。啊是了，她刚才相当于明白宣布他的教子也将一去不回，就像詹姆一样，西里斯再怎么宽容，也不可能轻易接受这种事。

“对不起，那个，我只是在设想最坏的情况。”她赶紧说，“很可能不会这么糟的，哈利一定会尽全力平安归来，我们都是。”

但西里斯只是把一只手在她肩上放了一会儿，离开了房间。

离开邓不利多的办公室，哈利直奔宿舍，罗恩则下楼继续陪他的家人。赫敏在公共休息室找了张扶手椅上坐下，她也很累，活着的人几乎都在礼堂里或者场地上，她正好可以独自清净一会儿。

真是漫长的一夜啊。她把自己陷进软垫里，手指不自觉地又摸到了前臂上贝拉特里克斯留下的刀痕，那疯女人已经死了，可这痕迹恐怕再也不会消失。这样也好，贝拉特里克斯只是成百上千仅因为她的存在就厌恶她的人之一，她会牢记这个，再重新定义它。

“亲爱的贝拉的手笔？”

西里斯钻进肖像洞的时候赫敏就发现了，她也没有假装惊讶。男人双手插兜，状似轻松，话里却透出阴冷的愤怒。

“往好处想，她再也伤害不了任何人了。”赫敏回答，“哈利在宿舍里，大概已经睡了。”

西里斯的表情柔和下来，“是该好好睡一觉，这阵子够他受的。”

“我就说他会平安回来的。”赫敏说，努力不去想哈利躺在海格怀里的场景。哈利很好，他活着呢，救了所有人。

“是啊。”西里斯在他对面坐下，“你感觉怎么样？”

“轻松多了，我猜，外面不再有人带头要把麻瓜出身者消灭干净。”赫敏玩着自己的手指，“但还有很多烦心事，我真想不出要怎么面对我父母，也许干脆让他们就这样生活下去会更好。可我不知道我能不能承受让他们永远忘记我。”

“你不能这么做！”西里斯严厉地说，“你不能替别人作出这种选择，而且你也不该这样对待自己。”

“是啊，但是，”赫敏按着太阳穴，“他们永远不会原谅我的，哦天哪……”

啜泣来得势不可挡，她把脸埋在一个垫子里，全身发抖，手指紧紧揪住布料。西里斯倾身过来，隔着一侧的扶手揽住她，赫敏哭得更厉害了，就好像她花了好几十年来等待这个时刻。

“没办法，活着就是这样。”等她终于平静下来西里斯说，一边递给她一条手帕，“麻烦堆着麻烦，死了就不会再有这么多问题，可是我们又不愿意。”

赫敏颤抖着笑了笑，吸吸鼻子。

“我也觉得还是这样比较好。”

“这就对了，想想那些好事，你还可以再见到你父母，顺便在澳大利亚旅游呢。”西里斯说，“还有，这摊子烂事儿完了，你总算可以做罗恩的女朋友啦。”

赫敏都不知道自己现在还能脸红，西里斯没准也看到了走廊上那个吻，他们当时没什么空留意周围有谁。

“不是说这个的时候！”她责备道，“弗雷德他……罗恩的家人需要他。”

“你也一样，就像他需要你。”西里斯温和地说，“要是否定这个就太傻了，你可一直是个聪明姑娘。”

“没那么聪明。”赫敏清理掉软垫上的泪痕，她有太多本该做得更好的事。

“顺带一问，你还在为那件事苦恼吗？”西里斯问，“有没有另一个未来赫敏再出现在你身体里过？”

“没有。”赫敏回答，“我猜我得带着这个疑问走下去了。”

西里斯轻笑，“哈，生活万岁。”

花了很长时间，赫敏的父母最终还是原谅了她。他们并没搬回英国，威尔金斯夫妇移居澳大利亚的愿望不是凭空编造的，他们既然已经开始了在那里的生活，便决定继续下去。

经过一番考虑，赫敏进入了魔法法律事务司，解读和使用规则，像是个适合她的领域，而且她也喜欢知道哈利和罗恩就与她在一层楼办公。几年间她跟罗恩分分合合，他们早已经了解对方超过其他任何人，但对于婚姻她始终有些踟蹰，最终罗恩也理解了这点。

“我觉得你知道一些我不知道的事。”赫敏说，“从一开始我就这么觉得。”

西里斯并不惊讶，这些年他不远不近地停留在她的生活圈子边缘，他应聘成为霍格沃茨的变形术教授后，除几个长假外他们也没有太多见面的机会。

“总是这么目光如炬。”他说。

“别再糊弄我了。”赫敏不悦道，“神秘事务司那场战斗之后，到底发生了什么？”

男人注视着她，赫敏没有移开视线，试图无声地充分传达自己的决心。

“你永远也不会放过这件事，对不对？”

“当然不会。”

“好吧，跟我来。”

她不假思索地跟上，十年来西里斯一直对她有所隐瞒，但她很确定西里斯不会害她。

他们来到了西里斯的办公室，男人从柜子里拿出一个冥想盆，赫敏注意到里面已经有一些记忆，但看起来好像又跟一般的记忆不太一样。西里斯对她做了个邀请的手势。

“这是你的记忆吗？”赫敏问。

“好问题。”西里斯说，他的脸隐没在阴影里，“目前你可以这么认为。”

没有别的借口可以拖延了，赫敏伸出手，让自己沉进去。

周围很暗，赫敏眨了眨眼，花了一会儿才认出这是她在霍格沃茨的床，床幔已经放下来了。她抽出魔杖点亮，发现自己身边有个大笔记本，扉页写着她的名字。她根本不记得这东西，二年级她迷恋洛哈特的时候倒是用过类似的本子，但显然不是同一个。

赫敏迷惑地思索着，翻开第一页，看见一张裁得整整齐齐的剪报，主角是……西里斯。她都快忘记那时候的他是这个样子了，头发垢结，骨瘦如柴，瞪视镜头的双眼呆板而轻蔑。她当时为什么要把一张西里斯的通缉令贴到本子上？

你总觉得你的箱子里少了一本东西，她的心悄悄地说。可是为什么？

很快赫敏发现，这整个本子都是关于西里斯的东西。有的是当时的剪报，有的是从旧报纸上摘抄的内容，还有的是阅读案例和法规的笔记，看起来她正冥思苦想如何帮助西里斯脱罪，同时想尽办法猜测西里斯在哪里。不过在1995年的夏天以后就只剩下前者了，因为一整年西里斯都在格里莫广场12号。她不记得自己做过这些，但她不可能忘记一件自己花费过如此多心血的事。

越是细看，赫敏便越迷惑。证实不了彼得的生存，在法律上下再多功夫都是无用，她当时究竟在做什么？更奇怪的是，1996年夏天的几页被划得乱七八糟，还夹着几小片羽毛笔的残片，显然是有人使劲抓着笔在上边戳刺泄愤。赫敏翻回去看了看日期，正是她出院后不久。

再往后……赫敏张大了嘴——十六岁的她是在谋划着要闯进魔法部吗？

那实在是一堆粗糙又疯狂的想法的总和，隔着纸页赫敏都能感觉到那股绝望而狂热的劲头，就像她三年级时拼尽全力营救巴克比克一样。她显然正竭尽全力强迫自己回想起神秘事务司的每个细节，旁边还注释着许多资料，大部分是关于帷幔。赫敏听哈利提起过那帷幔，他说后面有低语声，但她对此没有多少印象。从笔记内容来看，有传言帷幔死刑被停用的原因，便是缄默人发现是通过与彼端事物的某种交易，曾有狂徒将死囚带回，且这个世界无法察觉（这不是自相矛盾吗？）。

最后十几页变成了圆珠笔的字迹，赫敏知道是因为她回家了。本子的余下的几页都是空白，时间停止在……她随父母前往澳大利亚前两天。

怀着钦佩和不可思议的心情，赫敏又从头翻了翻面前的笔记本。不管是谁弄出了这样一个本子、有没有付诸实施，她都会由衷地佩服，更不要说种种迹象都表明这来自她自己。她可从来没想过自己干得出这种事儿，赫敏·格兰杰疯不到这种地步。

在一张照片上，她找到了答案。

魔法部还收集到了一些西里斯入狱前的照片，这张上西里斯正转身同谁说着什么，左下角的不显眼处有一行极小的字：吻你千次。

慢慢地，赫敏从冥想盆中浮了起来。

“我真的闯入了神秘事务司，是吗？”她问。

“在我死后一个月。”西里斯颔首，“帷幔取走了你这样做的理由，把我放了回来。”

“然后它把取走的东西给了你。”赫敏思索着，奇怪地冷静，“不对，不是全部。它把记忆给了你，但取走了我的感情，和再次产生这种感情的能力。”

西里斯痛苦地闭上眼。

“我时常觉得，离开阿兹卡班是一个错误。”他低声说，“早知道这会毁掉一个无辜的女孩……我宁可去死。”

“我不能同意。”赫敏坚决地说，“现在的我就完全不同意，可以想象那个我更不会同意，你从来没有‘毁掉’过我。”

“我认为它是想带走我们两人。”西里斯说，“让你永远活在自我怀疑中，无法拥有完整的生活，同时迫使我一直被这件事折磨。”

“你本可以早些告诉我的。”

“我不知道它还索要了……其他代价，我一开始以为只是记忆的问题，只要当做什么都没发生，这件事就会过去。”西里斯的嗓音有些沙哑，“但这些年来，我发现没那么简单。”

赫敏垂下眼，她想起她和罗恩，永远缺少些什么。当罗恩看着她，她知道即便自己明日化身噬人的蛇，他也会用身躯阻拦在她与世界之间，而她无以为报。她仍能为他人付出生命，为了道德、为了正义、为了大局，但不是为了她自己，不仅仅是因为她无法生活在缺少了某人的世界。

“也许帷幔认为，那种潜力才是生命的核心。”她说。

“我很抱歉。”

“别为这个道歉。”

赫敏静静地站在冥想盆边，想着一个早已不存于此世的笔记本，女孩义无反顾，不明白也不在乎要付出的代价是什么；她步入死亡之地，眼睛里却是有着光的。

多么疯狂、多么美丽的时刻啊。

“我很感激，自己曾那样爱过一个人。”

（全文完）


End file.
